forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Knight
| power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = Lawful Good | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Warrior's Rest | realm4e = The Red Tower | serves4e = Tempus | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Tactics | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = demigod | alignment3e = Lawful neutral | symbol3e = Red knight chess piece with stars for eyes | homeplane3e = Warrior's Rest | realm3e = The Red Tower | serves3e = Tempus | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Strategy, planning, tactics | domains3e = Law, Nobility, Planning, Temperance, War | worshipers3e = Generals, tacticians, paladins, warriors, gamesters, monks, strategists | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = "Checkmate" (longsword) | holy days3e = Same as Tempus plus The Retreat (Midwinter's day) and The Queen's Gambit (Tarsakh 1). | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = DemipowerThe Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 2nd edition (revised) ambiguously classifies her as a "lesser power" in the Quasi-Powers section of the Running the Realms sourcebook, page 58. Powers and Pantheons states she is a demipower on page 44. | alignment2e = Lawful neutral | symbol2e = Red knight chess piece with stars for eyes | homeplane2e = Prime Material Plane/Toril | realm2e = Faerûn | serves2e = Tempus | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Strategy and planning | spheres2e = All, Charm, Combat, Divination, Healing, Law, Protection, Travelers, War Minor: Creation, Guardian, Necromantic, Thought, Wards | worshipers2e = Non-chaotic clerics, crusaders, monks, and warriors of all types | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = Same as Tempus plus The Retreat (Midwinter's day) and The Queen's Gambit (Tarsakh 1). | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }}The Red Knight, or the Lady of Strategy, was the Faerûnian deity of strategy and battle tactics and an exarch of Tempus. Her dogma dictated the use of careful tactics in battle to achieve victory, under the belief that sound strategy was the best way to win a battle with the most favorable outcome. Her symbol was a red knight chess piece with stars for eyes. Worshipers The Red Knight was worshiped by generals, tacticians, lawful-minded warriors and paladins alike. Rituals Clerics of the Red Knight, or "holy strategists," prayed for their spells at night before sleeping to prepare for the next day. In addition to observing the holy days of the church of Tempus, the church of the Red Knight -- the "Red Fellowship" -- had two important holy days of its own. Midwinter Day On Midwinter Day the Red Fellowship observed the Retreat. This solemn ceremony consisted of an assembly wherein the clergy discussed the previous year's campaigns. Strategies were discussed, battles analyzed, and the accumulated lore integrated into the church's teachings. The Queen's Gambit On the 1st of Tarsakh, the clergy of the Red Knight held an annual festival called the Queen's Gambit. During this day-long extravaganza, the Red Fellowship unwound with feasting and gaming. Day-long tournaments of chess (also known as lanceboard, hence the Red Knight's second title, "Grandmaster of the Lanceboard") were held, with the tournament victors receiving recognition, titles of merit, promotions, and occasionally a gift from the temple armory. Relationships The Red Knight looked to Tempus as a father figure and it was only he who knew her true name. If anyone else discovered this they would gain insight into every strategy and every war plan throughout the planes. Another ally of the Red Knight was Torm. The duo were well-known to be very close, but whether they were friends or lovers is something they've kept to themselves. She also worked closely with Valkur, god of naval warfare and another exarch of Tempus. Her enemies included Garagos and Cyric. She was known to have good relations with Tyr, god of Justice. History of the Red Knight.]] The Red Knight was elevated to divinity by Tempus to balance Garagos' destructive aims. During the Time of Troubles, the Red Knight's avatar possessed Lady Kaitlin Tindall Bloodhawk. While possessed, she and her adventuring band traveled to Tethyr and successfully repelled a large army of monsters, earning the nation's gratitude. Bloodhawk is now head of the Order of the Red Falcon, a small knightly order worshiping the Red Knight that trains officers and others in tactics and military history. The Red Knight, or the Red Lady as she was known locally, was the patron of the ruling family of Ankhapur and her clergy trusted with the care of the Cup and Knife - the traditional symbols of the King's authority. This patronage ended in 1366 DR, when Janol Famisso took the throne and chose to favor Lathander. Of note is that in Ankhapur, the Red Knight was venerated by some as the Red Lord, a male deity, as opposed to elsewhere where she is exclusively considered female. Dogma ''"War is won by those with the best planning, strategy, and tactics, regardless of the apparent odds. Any fool can snatch defeat from the jaws of victory with fortune's aid. Only a master strategist can ensure lasting victory. War is a series of battles. Losing a battle does not necessarily indicate the war is lost. Seek out your opponent's weaknesses and recognize your own; avoid an opponent's strengths and play to your own. Only by focusing one's own strengths on the opponent's vulnerabilities can triumph be ensured. In times of war prepare for peace; in times of peace prepare for war. Seek out your enemy's enemies as allies, and be prepared to compromise. Life is an endless series of skirmishes with occasional outbreaks of war. Be ready -- and have a contingency plan." Appendix Notes Publication history Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition (1989-1999) Red Knight was mentioned in the revised Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (1993). Red Knight is further detailed in Powers & Pantheons (1997). Red Knight is described as one of the good deities that celestials can serve in the supplement Warriors of Heaven (1999).Perkins, Christopher. Warriors of Heaven (TSR, 1999) Dungeons & Dragons 3rd edition (2000-2007) Red Knight appears in 3rd edition in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting book (2001), and was further described in Faiths and Pantheons (2002). Dungeons & Dragons 4th edition (2008-) Red Knight appears in 4th edition in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide (2008). Gallery ShNoSaRKSh.jpg|The Red Knight (second from right). red knight fell foe.png|The Red Knight battles through wild magic to slay a fell foe. Powers_and_panthons_-_Page_19.png|Red Knight standing on a tower playing against Garagos with Jergal looming over their game. Red Knight-Ralph Horsley.jpg|Red Knight appears above a battlefield. References Category:Lawful neutral deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Nobility domain deities Category:Planning domain deities Category:Temperance domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Human deities Category:Exarchs Category:Formerly mortal deities Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of the Prime Material Plane Category:Inhabitants of Warrior's Rest Category:Inhabitants of the Neutral Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of feminine gender